Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is the 35th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Anthony Falleroni, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. It was published on February 25, 2015. Batman: Arkham Asylum ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Asylum on YouTube "Dive straight into doing all your favorite bat stuff like bat-face-kicking, bat-thug-bowling, and fun-filled piggy-bat rides. Whee! I am the night!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Batham: Arkham Asylum Script You thought it would be easy to turn Batman into a cool video game. [Clips from Batman games including: Batman 1986, Batman Forever, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman Vengeance]. For 20 years, You. Were. Wrong! Now, revisit the 2009 sensation that made everyone say, "See? Now this is how you make a f***ing Batman game!" Arkham Asylum Enter the upside-down world of gaming. Where, for the last six years, DC has been awesome while Marvel scrambles to get their shit together. Batman is finally here to kick some ass and drive the Batmobile. But since the Batmobile won't be playable for about three more sequels, he's really just here to kick some ass. Dive straight into doing all your favorite bat stuff like bat-face-kicking, bat-thug-bowling, and fun-filled piggy-bat rides. rides a Titan. Whee! I am the night! He-he-he! Enjoy the addictive, free-flowing combat inspired by the Taken school of beating up goons. That kind of feels like you're breaking Batman's no killing rule. punches a goon in the face That's gonna leave a mark... It's you against the world as Batman is trapped on the island with nothing to help him except: a million different gadgets; a network of Batman-sized ventilation shafts; conveniently placed interior gargoyles; a direct line to his sidekick Oracle with a vast array of hacking skills ['''Oracle': "I rerouted a WayneTech satellite to show thermal scans on the island."] And a second Batcave?! Come on! Soak in the beautiful graphics that make Batman's world come to life in rich detail, then ignore them as you spend half the game in Detective Mode, a spooky skeleton Instagram filter that's more overpowered than ''Sherlock. But still more realistic than Assassin's Creed vision. How? Explore the mysterious Arkham Asylum where comic-book logic demands every villain be held in the same convenient location. And in the least shocking turn of events, watch as the Joker handing himself over to police turns out to be a trick (Gasp!), trapping Batman inside the prison for a series of epic boss battles like: Killer Croc's high stakes game of Marco Polo, Scarecrow's really bad salvia trip, or the time Joker takes a bunch of steroids that turns him into a giant monster Joker, then makes you fight henchmen. Okay, that one sucks. Play through a game that's still super fun to play, inspiring great prequels like Arkham Origins and Shadow of Mordor, in the first game to do the awesomeness of Batman justice. Except for collecting all the Riddler trophies. F*** those things! Starring: Goof Skywalker Joker; I'm the Juggercroc, Bitch! Croc; Bane Train Woo Woo!; Twiggy Izalea Ivy; Insane Clown P***y Quinn; Edward Spookyhands [Scarecrow; and The Best Batman Voice (Ever) ['''Batman': (Kevin Conroy) "You need to stop this now."] Sorry, Christian Bale. ''['Batman': (Christian Bale) "You'd never give it to an ordinary citizen!"] for Batman: Arkham Asylum ''was 'Batman: Alcatraz.']] 'Batman: Alcatraz' Man, Warner Bros. really knows how to make a great comic book game. ''[Clip from 'Superman 64].Uh, well, this decade at least. Trivia * There are also 'Honest Game Trailers about many other Batman games including Batman: Arkham Knight, Batman: Arkham City and Lego Batman. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for many Batman movies, including Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, '''The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman (1989)', Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin',''' Batman: The Animated Series, The Killing Joke, '''Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman ''and Justice League.'' See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Asylum has a 99.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers, making it one of the highest rated episodes of the series ever. Lance Liebl of Game Zone wrote "My favorite part of the Honest Game Trailer is when they talk about how the world of Batman comes to life in great detail and beautiful graphics, then you ignore them by spending half the game in detective mode, a spooky skeleton instagram filter. It's hard to find things to complain about with Arkham Asylum, and while this Honest Game Trailer does a great job at pointing out the annoyances, it's still an amazing game." John Nguyen of Nerd Reactor also praised the video's positive tone, writing "Even though there are some nitpicks, the Honest Trailer guys acknowledge that this is how you make a Batman game." Mark Poynter of Nerd Bastards appreciated the video because of the way "the rogues over at Smosh Games and Honest Trailers were brave enough to take on the game’s eccentricities with a hilarious, brutally honest trailer of its very own." Robin Parrish of Tech Times put this episode of Honest Game Trailers '' in the context of the rest of the series, writing: ''When the people at "Honest Trailers" sink their teeth into something, no sacred cow is... well, sacred. When they took on Destiny, you thought, "Total no-brainer." When they did an honest trailer for Gears of War, you were like, "Oh yeah, that one had it coming." They even found some funnies to pick apart in the amazing experience that was The Last of Us. But when you hear that their latest and greatest is for a classic as amazing and perfect as Batman: Arkham Asylum, it's a little hard to swallow. ... But at least the trailer offers almost as many compliments as it does criticisms — and that's a lot more than you can say about most of "Honest Trailers"' work. (Robin Parrish, February 25, 2015, Tech Times) Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Anthony Falleroni, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Honest Game Trailers tackles Batman: Arkham Asylum ' - Game Zone article * 'Batman: Arkham Asylum Gets An Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailer: 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' Wasn't As Perfect As You Remember ' - Tech Times article * 'Honest Trailer for BATMAN: ARKHAM ASYLUM Video Game '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Batman: Arkham Asylum Gets An Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * ''Batman: Arkham Asylum' Eats Some Humble Pie With Honest Trailer - Nerd Bastards article * [http://nerdreactor.com/2015/02/24/batman-arkham-asylum-honest-trailer/#Fc2eyDIDoS4zAVfv.99 Batman: Arkham Asylum gets an honest trailer]' ' - Nerd Reactor article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Batman Category:Batman games Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Square Enix Europe Category:Square Enix Category:DC